naturacraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stonebound Court
The Stonebound Court is a hub for adventurers and miners, being one of the few factions that are near Peony Hill, and one of the few that has ample access to the underground and the Nether. Its golden beacon pierces the sky, serving as a lighthouse and a cultural remnant from the times that storms plagued its shores. Bad weather still lingers near the faction’s stone towers, and it rains often. Despite its enthusiastic acceptance of mostly any and all new members, most seem not to think of the depressingly claustrophobic faction base as a possible home. Most times, the streets lay quiet, as even its members don’t wander them too often. The faction’s members tend to favor pastimes that lie off of the stone path, such as mining, exploring, tending to the chickens, and building. The members are expected to uphold honorable aspects of society, including, but not limited to: protecting those that cannot protect themselves, ensuring that justice is served, and discovery, both of the self and one’s environment. The Stonebound Court values experience and kindness, and leaders are chosen by popular vote. If a member hurts someone without good reason or in a certain way, they will be evicted from the faction. The chances of the ex-member finding another to join is slim, as the circumstances for an event such as this are quite rare. Members are usually seen as either brave, self-sacrificing adventurers or hermits that would rather be surrounded by stone than people, and these stereotypes aren’t too far off on the occasion. Chickens are not to be killed without reason, and plants are considered to be the height of beauty, due to their rarity around Stonebound. History The Stonebound Court‘s history is known to few, mostly in bits and pieces to all but the Koumlats, and even then the long-living species doesn’t know everything. What can be gathered is this: During the war, the Stonebound Court used to be located much further away from Peony Hill, isolated from all but itself. It was a war machine, a fortress of its own making, and some of the best warriors called it their home. Jagged rocks prevented boats wider than a small river from trespassing, and horrible weather battered the stone walls, but that was nothing compared to what was to come. At some point during the war, a horrible fog rolled in, followed quickly by a fleet of ships from a faction long forgotten. The ship’s catapults battered the walls more than any wind could ever, and within the day the towers that once stood tall had collapsed, wiping out all those who lived in them. This should have been Stonebound’s end, but soon enough a few of its members appeared years later, working on plans for a new base now that the war was over. And so, the Palace was formed, and the Stonebound Court would start anew. Keeper, a Koumlat who’s life had began before the days of respawning, now leads the faction, having been passed down the role from the previous leader. They have set the faction’s goals for millennia, and, having created a Nether Portal, the faction’s new goal is simple: Find the fabled End realm. Locations The Palace The main part of the Stonebound Court’s base, where most of its members reside. Its most prominent feature is its many towers, all made of stone brick. Glowstone is the chosen light source, embedded in the walls and floors and keeping mobs at bay. Geometrical and natural shapes are the options taken in the buildings here, adding to the theory that there were multiple builders at work in its construction. The most notable building would be the Eye of the Beholder, the tallest tower in the Palace. It boasts a huge spiral staircase, leading to the living area and to its top, four large windows providing a magnificent view on the final floor. Plants can be seen growing in the top floor, hanging from the ceiling and giving the room a strangely fae-esqe feel. Botanist’s Abode A farm due east from the Palace, where most of the Stonebound Court’s food is grown. Its industrial design is accented by statues and two symmetrical towers, along with some decor and non-farm plants inside its main building. Rumors of a secret beetroot farm run rampant here, unable to be confirmed nor denied. Tennis Court The area where Stonebounders may play a friendly game of tennis with Autumn Court allies. Official games are held once a month, with unofficial ones in between.Category:Factions